td_levelfandomcom-20200213-history
Confessional
The confessional is a location on TD: Level where contestants can secretly tell their thoughts about the game, reveal their plans and vote off fellow competitors. TD: Level One The confessional in TD: Level One is located in an outhouse. On the inside, their is a toilet, a roll of toilet paper and some fly paper with flies stuck to it. It is made out of boarded up wood. During most confessions, flies are usually buzzing around the contestants. Usually, only one person is in the confessional, but one time Luke and Kopeland were seen together. Also, in Trial by Tri-Athalon, Freddie and Landon are both seen in the confessional due to being handcuffed together. Aside from speaking their mind, campers also go in the stall to cast their votes. It's unclear if all that is needed to cast a vote is the camper saying their name into the camera or if a written ballot is also needed, as Elijah is seen rigging paper ballots in Basic Straining; whereas in No Pain, No Game, Chris only shows their vocal votes. TD: Level Two In TD: Level Two, the confessional is located in a make-up trailer. Despite its identification as a make-up trailer, there are various shirts and other props seen in the background. The trailer itself is filled to the brim with various cosmetics for the castmates to use if they choose. Unlike the outhouse cam, where they talked into a camera, the contestants talk into a mirror this time instead. Unlike last season, confessionals with two contestants seemed more common. Also, inside the confessional appear to be make-up artists, who at times try to apply make-up to the castmates. These artists are only been seen with arms reaching out from beyond the border of the mirror to apply the make-up to the castmate. Occasionally, an object is thrown at a castmate when they're using the confessional. It is unknown if objects are thrown by the make-up artists or the interns or producers of the show. However, the biggest change to the use of the confessional is that now the contestants cast their votes right before the elimination ceremony and no longer in their private confessionals, probably because of what Elijah to Emily TD: Level Two In order to vote for a winner in the season finale, Chris and Chef presented a portable bathroom for the eliminated contestants to cast their vote for a winner in. A pen was provided to write with, while toilet paper was used to write on. However, some of the contestants still cast their votes vocally. TD: Level Three In TD: Level Three, the confessional is in yet another bathroom. At elimination ceremonies the contestants must vote while inside this confessional. There is also a second additional confessional in the cockpit of the plane, which is usually interrupted with Chef's side-commentary, since he is also there listening to them. Only Freddie, Lloymari and Jeremy have used the Cockpit Confessional. Even though the jet exploded as of Awwwwwww, Drumheller, the confessional booth is still somewhat intact, although the roof is missing. Despite the damage, the contestants continue to use it in Planes, Trains and Hot Air Balloons. In Hawaiian Punch, a new confessional is used, due to the plane's confessional being destroyed. Located in Hawaii, it resembles the original outhouse confessional. It has wooden walls surrounding it, which resemble planks, and a single roll of toilet paper on the wall; there are several vines dropping into it as it has no roof. Freddie, Jeremy and Lloymari are the only contestants to use this confessional, as they are the only contestants that are still actively competing in the season. TD: All-Stars The original outhouse confessional returns in this season, as it takes place at the same location as TD: Level One. Generally, the confessional has the same use and no major differences than as used in the first season. Trivia *TD: Level One and TD: All-Stars are currently the only seasons to use only one confessional. **Coincidentally, these two seasons feature the same confessional. *Kaleb was the first contestant to use the confessional in TD: Level One. **Thus, he was the first contestant to use the confessional overall. *Sidney was the first cast member to use the confessionl in TD: Level Two. *Landon was the first contestant to use the confessional in TD: Level Three. *Nathan was the first contestant to use the confessional in TD: All-Stars. *Freddie is the only contestant seen to be using every confessional in the series so far. *The confessional in TD: Level Two and the cockpit confessional in TD: Level Three are the only confessionals to not be in some sort of lavortory. *TD: Level Three features the most amounts of double confessionals so far. *A majority of the double confessionals in TD: Level Three had to do with someone barging in on another. *Jamie was the last contestant of the original cast to use the confessional. *Eric, Faythe, Jeremy and Elijah are currently the only contestants to not use the confessional in a season they competed in. *The cockpit confessional in TD: Level Three is apparently the least most used contestant out of all of the recurring confessionals. It was only used by four people: Freddie, Lloymari, Jeremy and Jamie. Category:Game elements